Disney's Animal Kingdom
This is a new Disney Animal Kingdom located in Montreal. It contains the existing lands with new lands. Already their is plans for a new park in Ilinois. Australia An area in between Africa and Asia and Rafiki’s Planet Watch. The Sheep Station The Sheep Station is a replacement for Festival of the lion King. It is themed as an Australian Sheep Station. It contains a Petting Zoo featuring Sheep, Goats, and other Livestock. It also contains Cattle holding pens, featuring some of the Larger Livestock like Cattle as well as Water Bufallo, Camels, and Wild Boars. There are also Camel Rides where people can take a tour of it. The Ranch Station Cafateria The Sheep Station Cafateria offers a variety of Australian style dishes in the traditional Australian ”station” (Ranch) style setting to fit in with the theme of the nearby The Sheep Station. Dishes include Roast Lamb/Pork/Beef dinners, Lamb and Pork Chops and steak. All served with a selection of vegetables, Mashed potato and Gravy. During busier seasons, some seatings also include a show from our in-house folk band, playing classic Australian songs and reciting classic Australian Poetry, such as the works of Banjo Patterson. The band often include a few “Australian to Canadian” translations to ensure that the guests aren’t lost. Guests obviously from Australia are often “Pulled out” of the audience to participate in the show. Walk-Roo-Through A larger, scaled up version of The Toronto Zoo's Outdoor Walkthrough in a large field in between The Sheep Station and and Urulu. filled with various Marsupials, like various Kangaroos, Wallabies, Emus, Wallaroos, and Koalas. Dingo Cavern A large cave-inspired Enclosure in Urulu beside Peranitie cave. It has 3 animal exhibets. The first one (clockwise) is a large Pen with Dingos. The 2cd is an aviary for Wedge-tailed Eagles and the 3rd is a terarium for Goanna. Perentie Cave Australia has some of the most deadly snakes in the world, as well as some of the strangest looking lizards (such as the Frill Neck lizard). This cavern is in of Urulu. This is self directed, with several aboriginal style cave paintings explaining stories told about the animals on display. Urulu Spelunking Tours: Journey to the base of the Red Rock A Dark Ride in the south of large recreation of Urulu in line of TDL's Pooh. The premise is that you are going on an adventure to the base of the rock to visit the caves. You board mini Off-road vehicles outdoors on a "track." You pass some animal areas and eventually start into a small cave at the base of the rock. Once inside, odd lighting, noises, and music begins. Suddenly, the far rock wall opens, and you enter (each vehicle through a separate door into a separate room) a glowing chamber. You then take a trek through the Dreamtime of Australian Aborigine mythology that shows the creation of everything. Although this is not directly related to animals, it does involve many animal-based references throughout the stories. At night, Ayers rock will have lighting that makes it appear to glow green. Koala County Koalas (from an aboriginal word meaning “without drink” sleep 20+ hours a day and seldom leave the tree they call home, yet have become one of the most popular parts of Australian fauna. In Koala County either head up to our raised viewing platform where you can see Koalas as they are in the wild, or (for an upcharge) have an experience you’d normally have to travel thousands of miles for – the opportunity to cuddle one of Australia’s most popular creatures. And you might just spot some other famous Australian birds and marsupials. Platypi River In The River, you may just be able to spot a few Platypi as they forage for food, build burrows, and otherwise go about their lives in this as true-to-nature possible enclosure. They’re not alone, you'll also find Water rats, Crocodiles, and other Australian fauna. Aboriganee Totems A "welcoming committee" of towering totem structures ranging from 8 to 15 feet tall starts your journey through the Australian Magic World. In both Australian and North American aboriginal cultures, totems are symbols of a clan, family, or individual. In Australia, each totem is an animal representing a human characteristic, and in Native American tradition, nine different animals accompany each person through life as guides. The totems depict a koala, platypus, crocodile, kangaroo, Tasmanian devil, and kookaburra. See which totem animal "calls" to you! Tasmanian Tiger Twister A roller Coaster through an abandoned Gravel pit, a Mine filled River Bed, and a Bushfire. Corroborre Theatre Corroroborre being a ceremonial meeting of Aboriginal Tribes, creating the perfect place and name for a theatre style attraction. Corroborre Theatre offers guests an opportunity to learn the stories the people of the land tell of the Animals they share it with. During the daytime, Corroborree Theatre is home to “Dreaming the Animals”. In this show you will be introduced to some of the Animals you’ll find in Experience Australia; Dreamtime stories often tell that the Animals that exist now once had forms similar to humans, and explain the unusual features of some of the fauna (as well as Flora and geography, but those are out of scope for this show); however much like Western fairy tales and myths, they also include important moral and ethical lessons, or explain the laws of the tribe – they are more than just mere stories. You’ll hear some of these stories as you’re introduced to some of the animals you’ll encounter elsewhere in the Experience Australia area. Western Fairy tales and myths often also include monsters or ghosts to help encourage and reinforce good behaviour, on this point Aboriginal culture is no different. In “Dreamtime After Dark” you’ll hear some of the stories Aboriginal tribes tell of monsters, such as the Bunyip, the Yowie, and Yara-ma-Yara-Who. Due to its scary nature, this show is not suitable for younger guests. South America A land in between Asia and Australia. Kapok Bridge A large bridge that branches off from South America. Animal Exhibets Hoofstock Enclosure Under Kapok Bridge, featuring Capybaras, Tapirs, Deer, Peccarys, and Ground Dwelling Rodents like Agoutis Treetop Trail Bridges strewn across Banyan Trees provide up close and personal encounters with Birds, Reptiles and amphibians, and Monkeys. Temple of the Caiman An aquarium themed as an Incan temple featuring various Fish, Waterfowl, Aquatic mammals, and Reptiles and amphibians, including Caimans. Jaguar Canyon A Ravine with Jaguars and other cats. North America A land reaching under Asia. Mt. Great Plains Trails Mt. Great Plains Trails will be the animal exhibit area for this part of the park. It will be located behind the Lodge and will be a curved circular path. In the middle of the circle will be foliage around a large watchtower that people can climb in small numbers and use binoculars to view the exhibits from above. Entering the trail, you instantly see the awe inspiring Great Plains and a herd of Bison, Mustang, Pronghorn, and Deer, this then slowly transitions to swamp as Elk and Moose and other swamp dwelling animal exhibits are shown. There is then a break as birds of prey are shown in smaller exhibits, and a small aviary cage over a pond near the path that holds Swans, Loon, sparrows and others. Then the carnivore exhibits come up starting with smaller solitary exhibits for Wolverine, Lynx, Bobcat, and Mountain Lion, then opening up into larger exhibits for the two highlight attractions of the path, the massive Grizzly, and the smart, dangerous pack of Grey Wolves. Scaly Caverns A cave in the same Mountain as Western River Rapids, Sasquatch Attack, and Mammoth Falls. It features many Reptile Terrariums. The Lost world of Mammoth Falls Beneath Mt. Great Plains exists a hidden world. A world lost in time where some of the last of the giants of the past live. A world where Sloths are not slow, and rather then cats chasing them. A world where Armadillos are so big, their shells can be tapped forever and not felt. A world where Elephants always have bad hair days. A world where we first came into this world. This world is... the lost world of Mammoth Falls. The exterior of Mammoth Falls is a boulder-strewn, soggy pine forest landscape representing North America 10,000 years ago, as well as the Swamp seen in Mt. Great Plains. In the pre-show, scientists tell how they discvered this lost world and animals we may experience. The jeep ride features encounters with giant sloths, glyptodonts, sabre tooth cats, mastodons, mammoths and their primitive human hunters. Western River Rapids In the back are will be home to a large Mesa-looking building. This boat adventure, taken from the original MK concept, will feature some of Tall Tale's and the real South West's famous creatures. A whimsical version (think WoM-style) of rattlers, Blue the Ox, Buffalo, etc. will be along the way with a catchy theme song. Diggs County The newly relocated DinoLand U.S.A, now set in Montana and with a new name. Dinosaurs: Giants of Diggs County The new name for Dinosaur. Paleo Theatre A small theatre that can hold about 250 people that showcases small documentries about Dinosaurs. Europe Explore a fascinating world of both real and mythical creatures in this exciting area of Disney Animal Kingdom Canada. Goat Bridge Trip Trop over to Battle of the Dragons Mount the Fire Dragon, or the Water Dragon, and engage in a rollercoaster battle for survival. Then meet some real life Dragons (really just Reptiles) from Europe. Antarctica Cave of Ice The major attraction, an indoor area themed like an ice cave (Ice Station Cool on steroids) with penguins and antarctic seals and a large tank of antarctic fish and algae. Giants of Antarctica A 20 minute 3D movie revolving around the larger Creatures from Antarctica's past and the Giants of what lie beneath the Waves of Antarctica. Blue Whale The blue whale coaster is a Vekoma kiddie coaster. The train is painted like a blue whale with a cute face on the front. Your kids will love this roller coaster. They'll be begging to go back on! There also educational displays on Blue Whales for older kids. Colossal Squid Colossal Squid Swing is a HUSS Giant Frisbee Ride like MaXair at Cedar Point. This is one of three that exist. also includes a small Museum on Giant and Colossal Squids for older kids. Penguin Playground An Antarctic themed playground area that would have a water area for the summer. Penguin Central Penguin Central is the main shop in Antarctica. They have penguin items, Antarctica Mickey ears and any other Antarctica related items you want. You can also get Antarctica I.D. bracelets and necklaces. The Coldest Continent Shop: The CC shop (as some people say) is steered towards the collectors market with scale versions of a mountain, penguins, colossal squid and seals. They also have limited edition items, regular Mickey ears and stuffed animals for little and big kids alike! The Antarctic Diner This is a simple diner that serves fries to cookies. This is a place you would go for a light meal. The theme of this restaurant is of course: Antarctica! The walls are painted like ice and the chairs and tables are made to look like ice blocks. Other Dolphin Cove A dophin stadium on the east shore of Discovery Island which would have a show and a backstage area where you can pet, feed, and swim with the dolphins. . Great Falls Huge waterfalls that seperate Africa and Asia, spilling into Discovery River. Category:Theme Parks